How the Shitennou met the Senshi
by amizoicite2003
Summary: My take on senshi/shitennou pairing. Includes OC. If you see any mistakes, please DO NOT hesitate to review.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

lija: Thanks for the advice! Do you think this is okay?

Chapter 1

How the Shitennou and their friends met the Senshi and their friends

lija: Thanks for the advice! Do you think this is okay?

Warnings: The names are from Sailor Moon, which I absolutely love, they are in Japanese, and so are some words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

Chiba Mamoru knocked on the door of the famous Blue Ivy's house one snowy Saturday at seven a.m. on a winter morning. Blue Ivy was a pop band made by teenagers, one of which was his girlfriend.

There was a slight scuffle behind the door and the sound of a lock being unlocked, and Mamoru waited patiently, ignoring the weird looks his friends were giving him. Soon after, the door opened a fraction, and a face peeked out. The face changed from tentative to slightly delighted but irritated, and the face disappeared, to reveal a young girl, about eighteen years of age, in a oversized a red tank and black leggings, black hair in disarray, violet eyes half-awake. Jadeite gaped at the sight of the beautiful young girl before him. Rei Lynn Hino stood at the doorstep, half-screeching

"Mamoru! Do you have any idea what time it is?! I don't know about you, but some of us like our beauty sleep, thank you! And since when were you supposed to arrive today, Usagi told us tomorrow!"

Mamoru chuckled. "Do NOT tell me that you were surprised, unless Odango somehow forgot to tell you that I was coming home with my friends today to live." "She did not tell us, and I'm going to shake her, she's probably in her room, snoring away. Ami's up, Haruka left yesterday with Michiru and Setsuna for a race somewhere I don't know, Kimi and Di are in Kimi's room, doing some songs, Makoto is doing something in the kitchen, Minako is sleeping, as are Hotaru and Chibi-Usa." The girl said, grinning.

She finally took a good look at the boys who were hovering behind Mamoru, looking as if they wished that the ground would swallow them up. As Mamoru had expected, Rei's bright smile slid off her face, and she exploded. "CHIBA MAMORU! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!"

Well, I started! Hopefully people who read this won't get bored! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Shitennou

Chapter 2

Rei glared at Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, Amethyst and Emerald. She called up the stairs. "Ami! Kimi! Di! Come down here before I accidentally let my temper loose, please! It's too early for a anger spurt!" Three other girls came running, one with a short cap of blue hair and matching eyes that were harried, dressed in a long-sleeved tee and shorts, another dressed in an oversized blue tee and tied-up pink harem pants, her black hair brushed, blue eyes irritated, and one with bobbed black hair and violet eyes, wearing a violet hoodie and white shorts. Their appearances made Zoicite, Amethyst and Emerald catch their breath. Kimiko Higurashi took a deep breath at the sight of their most hated foes standing on their doorstep, and let it out. "Rei, let them in first. Mamoru is obviously comfortable with merely standing with them, and Ami is his cousin, so why don't we let them in and talk." Her eyes held hatred. "Go and fetch Mako. Tell her to wake the others and get Sets to teleport Haruka and Michiru back here, I don't care if she's in the middle of a race."

Ami Mizuno was a different story. She was quite friendly. "Hi. Nice to see you." Rei had already nodded and took off in the direction of the kitchens. Dong Yi Higurashi disappeared through a door. Soon, they heard the voice of Makoto Evalyn Kino. "Who is here? Oh whatever, I'm coming." Another young girl, this one tall, brown-haired and green-eyed, dressed in shorts and a tee, pounded up the stairs, not sparing the boys, whom Ami had invited into the spacious living room, a single glance. Nephrite sighed dispiritedly.

Kimiko, Dong Yi, Rei and Ami came into the living room. Two of them sat in one couch, staring at the people before them, while Ami started chatting to Mamoru, asking about his trip in Germany. Soon, they heard the voice of Usagi Tsukino. "Mako! Why did you have to wake me at such an absurdly early hour on a Saturday morning?" Makoto's voice did not sound amused. "Usagi, we have guests, that's why. Now will you please help, Ami, Kimi, Di and Rei are in the living room, we've gotta summon Sets." "Whatever." Usagi grumbled, slouching into the living room.

Kimiko and Rei sighed simultaneously. "Finally." Usagi, who had blonde hair in buns and hanging in tails and blue eyes, dressed in a tank top and jeanshorts, scowled playfully before closing her eyes in concentration. The was a weak flash of light, and Sailor Pluto stood before them. "Princess, you summoned me right before Haruka's race, without warning? What is wrong?" "Sailor Pluto, you, Uranus and Neptune must come to the house right after the race ends. No arguments. We've got some... unexpected guests."

Setsuna Meiou understood immediately. "Yes your highness." Five hours later, a bright flash blinded the people in the room. After the light, Setsuna stood beside Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Seemingly, only Rei, Dong Yi and Kimiko had yet to accept the boys, but Rei was beginning to thaw. Kimiko still was resolute. "So, what's up?" Haruka asked, plopping down on one of the couches tiredly. "Nevermind that. When is everyone free?" Mamoru asked. Dong Yi said, "I was supposed to go shopping with Kimi, but we cancelled it, so I'm we're free except for when Kimi's got Flute from 1.30 to 2.30, you're lucky Haruka's got the race, usually she's got piano and guitar, but Haruka teaches her, and Violin and Harp, which Michiru teaches. Besides, I think that the boys should get a tour of the house first."

Mamoru nodded then asked, "where's Cameron and Helios?" "They're coming, they just finished a meeting, said that they couldn't teleport in the middle, everyone would think themselves crazy." Hotaru said quietly, stifling a yawn. "Cameron and Helios are the boyfriends of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa don't ask anything more." Mamoru muttered to his guardians. They nodded. "Meeting from after the tour till Kimi's class, and after her class too, we've got a lot to talk about."

 _That was my second chapter! Longer, right? Will someone experienced please give me some advice? This gets harder every chapter! P.S I know that the characters are not what they are shown to be, sorry about that._


	3. Chapter 3 - Tour

Chapter 3

The Shitennou looked around the living room, where Minako had shown them. They had been here as soon as they had entered the house, but had been too nervous to take it in. Now they saw that it was really beautiful. It had cream walls, light blue loveseats set in a semi-circle that surrounded a large plasma TV that was mounted on one wall. Underneath the TV was a light oak shelf filled with CDs. At each end of the loveseats were glass tables with one vase filled with an arrangement of flowers. A pale green carpet sat on the floor. There were two doors, excluding the one that led to the foyer, which had a door that led to the private library.

The first led to the kitchen, where they could hear Makoto baking a new creation.

The second led to a control room filled with computers, female and male locker rooms, couches and a fridge, which looked out to the most empty training arena, or what the boys thought until Ami, who had come with Minako for the tour, typed a command into a computer, and after a flash of white light, There was a forest, with trees that stretched to the sky and streams with flowers bobbing alonside. Ami explained that they only needed to type a command to show the setting.

The second floor had one door on either side of the corridor. One led to the soundproof meeting room, which had rose-white walls and a white plush carpet, as well as some rolling chairs, enough for all of them. The other one led to Blue Ivy's recording room, soundproof, with microphones, instruments, and other band things.

The third floor held the Inner Senshi's rooms. The setting was the same as the third floor, as were the fourth floor, the fifth, and the sixth. Well-lit hallways separated the rooms. Usagi, Ami, Dong Yi and Rei's rooms were on one side, while Minako's were across from Usagi's, Kimiko's across from Dong Yi's and Makoto's across from Rei's, while Ami's door faced a blank wall. All the rooms had a bathroom each, and all the walls had picture of the senshi, in and out of uniform. Their names were on brass plates nailed to the doors.

Usagi's room had happy yellow walls and a light blue carpet, while her curtains and blanket were baby pink in colour, and her white study table, which was filled with books and homework, stood beside a book cupboard. There was a door in her room that led to a light, airy room, which was her art room.

Ami's room had light blue walls, curtains and a carpet in a slightly darker shade, and a white blanket. Her study table was neat; books stacked neatly in a row, homeowork in one side, and some other things on the other side. It stood next to an overflowing bookcase.

Rei's room had light red walls and a purple blanket, as well as matching curtains. Her carpet was a shade of red slightly darker than the walls, and her study table was neat, and stood next to a bookcase filled but not overflowing. Another door in the wall led to the room that held the sacred fire.

Makoto's room had light green walls and a matching-coloured blanket, a pale pink carpet and curtains. Her study table was a mess filled with this and that besides her study books and homework.

Minako's room was a controlled mess. Her walls and carpet were a light orange, and her curtains were light blue, which matched the shade of her blanket. Her study table had study books, many sketchbooks, and heaps of drawing pencils. Her bookcase was filled with books. A door led to a room with a sewing machine, heaps of material, and racks of finished clothes. Minako showed them the sewing machine, where she had been finishing a dress for Kimiko, which was a pale lilac in colour, and suited Kimiko's pale skin perfectly.

Kimiko's room had walls that faded from white at the top to a purple at the bottom, the centre of the whole thing being lilac. She had pale pink curtains and a carpet in the same shade and a baby blue study table was neat, and a drawer in the table held many sketchbooks. Her bookcase, like Ami's, was overflowing. The door in her room led to a soundproof room with her piano, violin, flute, harp, and guitar. The center of the room was empty, a place for her to practice her dancing. A radio stood in one corner.

Dong Yi's room had deep purple walls, silver curtains and a white carpet. A lilac blanket rested on her pillow on her bed by the window. Her bookcase was filled to the brim, and the door in her room led to a room similar to Kimiko's.

The Outer Senshi's rooms were on the fourth floor, along with Chibi-Moon's room. Haruka's had light yellow walls, a matching-coloured blanket, and dark blue curtains and carpet. Her study table was neat, and her bookcase held some racing books.

Michiru's room had light aqua walls and white curtains, as well as a white carpet. Her study table was neat, bookcase held music books.

Setsuna's room held light maroon walls and curtains, and light green blanket and carpet. Her study table held only study books, and she her bookcase was filled with books.

Chibi-Usa's room had happy pink walls, light red carpet, blanket, and curtains. Her study table had studybooks on it, as well as homework. Her bookcase was filled. She and Hotaru were doing homework together at her table.

Unlike her best friend's happy pink room, Hotaru's room was gothic. Her dark purple walls and black blanket were barely illuminated, save the light from the glow-in-the-dark stars, which didn't really help, but the light that streamed in from the two large windows gave the room a dim light. Her study table had a bright LED white light, and studybooks were stacked. Her bookcase was filled.

The fifth and sixth floors were for guests, and that was where their rooms were to be located. They had cream walls and white bedsheets, as well as a study table, bookcase, and closet.

"Well, now that is over, let's get this memory thing over with." Minako took a deep breath and walked into the living room, Helios Lights was waiting with Cameron Arakaki. Usagi told all of them to remove all jewellery and to sit down. As they did so, she tranformed into Princess Serenity. She cupped her hands, and the Silver Crystal appeared and glowed brightly. She looked up. "Remember." she whispered, and they were flung into darkness.

This is my latest chapter! My longest one so far, but it was because of the descriptions! Which I hope you like, BTW.


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashback

Chapter 4

 _Six eleven-year-old girls stood beside their mothers, in front of Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance and the Moon. Standing next to her was a younger, blonder version of her, same age as them, Princess Serena of the Moon, heir to the throne of light. She was looking at them with interest, but with some aloofness, and when their mothers told them to go and get to know the princess, whom they would protect as they got older, very much like their mothers protected the Queen, Princess Serena quietly led them to the royal gardens. They all had just decided that they didn't like her, when she looked up. "Hi! My name's Serena! What's yours?" she said, overflowing with happiness. The girls just stared, so Serena blushed a bit. "Oh, sorry, it's just that I'm shy around people, and I have to act like a proper princess, hence my earlier manners. So let's start this over. Hi! My name's Serena, but you can call me Sere! What are your names?" she asked, curiously. The blonde one, who was an eerie look-alike to Serena, spoke first. "I'm Princess Amina, Sailor Venus." Next was the brunette with green eyes. "Hi! I'm Princess Litanya, you can call me Lita. Sailor Jupiter!" The black haired one with violet eyes spoke cautiously. "I'm Raeanne. Sailor Mars." The one who looked like her except for the short bobbed hair she had smiled sadly. "I'm Dong Yi, nice to meet you. I'm Sailor Light, Raeanne's my cousin, my dad was Terran royalty, my mom Martian royalty. We live in the palace with Raeanne, cause my dad disappeared when I was eight." Her smile faded. Her obvious twin, with the same face except for the blue eyes and length of hair, nodded in agreement, and introduced herself as Kimiko, Sailor Earth. The bluenette spoke quietly. "I'm Amelia, Sailor Mercury. Nice to meet you."_

 _The girls remembered more._

 _Running about the palace gardens, playing hide-and-seek or tag._

 _Studying together. Or not, depending on the girl and the mood she's in._

 _As they grew older, Venus planning strategies, noting that the Sailors Earth, Light and Mars were brilliant at archery._

 _Giggling over boys._

 _But one memory was exceptionally clear. Running about the palace, the fifteen-year-old guardians of Princess Serenity recklessly used every skill, spell and tactic taught to them to keep them from being detected, to let the people know that the Princess was missing. "Where could she be?" Mars asked, fighting the urge to say vulgarities. "I can't read her energy signature! She's not on the Moon!" Mercury gasped. "Could she be on Uranus? I know that she often visits the Outer Senshi, especially Uranus, so could she be there?" Jupiter asked. "No! My Mercury computer extends to the whole Galaxy except Earth..." Mercury trailed off, eyes widening in realization. Venus growled. "She is sooooo dead. Kimiko, bring us to your planet! We're going after the princess!"_

 _So they snuck down to Earth, landing in a forest. They ran through it and when Mercury could finally read her energy signature, they approached more cautiously. Unfortunately, Serena just had to choose the one place difficult to get into: The Royal Palace of Earth. Not only that, but it was said that the royalty and those who were bound to them possesed magic, so that made it harder to sneak by without anyone detecting them. It was nearly midnight before they could find a wall they could jump over. Landing lightly on the other side, they snuck around until they heard a giggle. Peering around, they saw Sere giggling with a handsome, black haired, blue eyed man. Sighing, they hid in the bushes and were talking quietly, deciding how to ge their princess back to the Moon. They never noticed that seven men were walking rapidly towards them. They jumped when they heard a hard voice. "Come out, intruders." Walking out, they saw seven men, who motioned them away from the place, into a nearby gazebo. Serena and the man with her had heard this as well, so they joined them in the gazebo. One of the men, who had silver hair and grey eyes, spoke. "I am Kunzite, head of the Shitennou, and these are my brothers Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Amethyst and Emerald. The other two men are King Terrain and Prince Endymion of Earth, whom we protect. We are the guardians and companions of Prince Endymion. Who are you?" Venus spoke next. "I am Venus, leader of the Senshi." She heard Mars hiss behind her. "Oh stop, they probably already know." she said irritated. "We are the guardians and companions of Princess Serena of the Moon, daughters of the Planetary Queens. These are my sisters Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Earth and her twin sister Light." Jupiter spoke sternly to Serena. "Tell me Sere, why did go to Earth, without telling us, and having us tell a bunch of lies to our mothers, Queens no less, so not to get you in trouble, hmm?" Before Serena could reply, there was a gasp of fear and recognition, and all of them turned, men included. Sailor Earth was backing away from the oldest of the men, who was a look - alike male version of her. "It...it can't be!" she gasped, before disappearing back to Mars in a hazy swirl of lilac light. Light immediately followed her in a similar purple swirl. The man in question had all the colour of his face drained, and he looked strained. "My baby girls are sailor senshi?" he whispered._

 _The senshi rounded on him at once. "What do you mean, baby girls? Their father disappeared from their lives when both of them were five. We have never seen him again. So why are you..." Mars trailed off, eyes widening. "Uncle Terrain? You're alive?" "Rei – chan? Is that you?" "Uncle Terrain, first, you don't have any right to call me my nickname any more, and two, give me one hundred, no, make that a thousand, good reasons why you left Aunt Kikyo when Earth and Light were eight, and never bothered to contact us? We've believed you were dead for years! Earth has never been the same. Not the happy, bubbly girl I knew, but a more reserved one. She has dedicated herself to studies to drown out the pain, Light has been the same, and I find you here, with this boy over here as your son?! How do you think that hurt?" Mars spat. The men gasped, before Venus stepped in. "Obviously something has happened, but misunderstanding or not, you are all coming back with us to the moon," she said, her voice steely. There was no point in arguing with her, so the men allowed themselves to be engulfed in multicoloured light, and heard the girls shout, "SAILOR TELPORT! MARS!" before they landed on the legendary planet of fire. There, Raeanne led the way to Kimiko's Martian rooms. Seeing it empty, she frowned for a moment before smiling. "I should've known." Jadeite quizzically asked what was wrong. She quickly led them to the training arena of Mars, where the sounds of clanging metal were heard. Turning a corner, they saw the civilian form of Sailor Earth sparring with the civilian form of Light and a woman watching them. "Aunt Kikyo, Kimiko and Dong Yi's mom." Raeanne muttered to them. Kimiko and Dong Yi, or so they had been called, were sparring ferociously, venting their unhappiness and frustration out on the poor blades. They almost missed the fact that their mother had held up a hand. "Kimi, Dong Yi, both of you are still tense, even though your skills have gotten better. What is wrong, Kimi?" she asked her younger twin daughter. Kimiko dissolved into tears. "I met...dad...on...Earth..." "Kimiko Terra Janessa, would you please give me a reason why you were on Earth?" At that, Raeanne decided to step in. "We found that the princess had disappeared to Earth, all of the senshi went to fetch her, Aunt Kikyo. Apparently Uncle Terrain has remarried the Queen Beryl of Earth and borne a son, Prince Endymion." Kikyo hung her head in unhappiness. "I should have expected this. Thank you, Raeanne. Kimi, Di, if you still wish to train, you may do so." she walked away. As soon as she had gone, Kimi cried harder, for the pain and grief inflicted on her mother. Dong Yi also shed a few tears. By the time both had had dried their tears, the girls had teleported the others, men included, to the moon, and Kimiko had a look in her eye. "I hate all men."_

 _Raeanne had been saddened to hear this, but she could not do anything. She watched her cousin at the balls on the Moon, noting that she no longer danced with anybody, but disappeared as soon as possible. Amethyst had taken a liking to her, but all his efforts at getting him to like her proved futile. Raeanne pitied him. Kunzite had Amina, a weird pair, since Kunzite was stoic and Amina the opposite, Litanya had Nephrite, both sharing a love for gardening, she had Jadeite, whose fiery temper rivaled hers, and Amelia had Zoicite the intellectual. Dong Yi was forgiving enough to date Emerald. Of course, Serena had Endymion, so he was alone. Kimiko was more withdrawn than ever, and never spoke to men anymore. But she could thaw, and she had just started to trust Amethrite when the Shitennou disappeared. They reappeared one month later, except as their enemies. Earth had been taken by Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. They had failed. The Lunarians fought, and failed._

 _The people of the moon died._

 _The senshi died._

 _Princess Serena died._

 _A terrifying scream echoed across the battlefield as Sailor Earth, the last senshi standing, found the senshi's mothers dead. "Don't die! Please!" she begged her mother, who was lying dead on the ground, covered in blood. She heard a laugh overhead and saw Beryl standing over her fallen mother. "How does it feel, step – daughter, to be all alone?" she cackled. Kimiko threw herself at the red – headed witch, intent on killing her. Beryl merely cackled again and disappeared._

 _Her father, her lover, and her best friends' lovers, standing at the other end of the field. She slashed at them furiously, working on killing them, for causing her this pain. "Why?! Why did you have to kill the only people that mattered to me?!" she broke, sobbing her heart out. At the same moment, Queen Serenity, not far away, had just imprisoned Beryl's youma into the seven rainbow crystals, and she watched with horror as they broke. Following to where the crystals were floating to, she saw them combine into one, the youma then moved into an unbreakable box Kimiko's best friend and step – sister Pandora was holding. Beryl arrived beside her father at that moment and watched with horror as the seven combined crystals merged into a shimmering, multicoloured crystal at turned itself to mist and went into Kimiko. Then the Rainbow Crystal solidified into it's diamond shape as Amethyst's sword drove through her stomach. Her last words were, "I love you, Am."_

 _Princess Kimiko died._

 _Queen Serenity tried to save her, but failed._

 _Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal, sending their people, the senshi, the shitennou, Endymion and Serena into the future, where they could be reborn._

 _Queen Serenity died._

 _The Senshi were reborn in Tokyo, Japan. Kimiko still hated men, except those who were her family._


	5. Chapter 5 - Recuperating

Chapter 5

Minako came back to herself, finding herself crying into the chest of Kazuya, the one she remembered from the Silver Millenium. She could hear crying coming from her sisters, and wanted to comfort them, but decided to be selfish for once and let herself be comforted. Once she was done, she looked up, and noticed that, along with the men, Kimiko had not cried. She was sitting down on one of the loveseats next to Keitaro, body curled into a ball, her face white. Once they had all calmed down, Mamoru spoke. "You were a bit brutal, Usako." A tear clogged voice replied. "What happened to you all was brutal. This is nothing!" "No, Usagi did the right thing. We would not have known anything or understood much if she had not revealed this to us." Ami spoke. At this, Kimiko stood up. "Excuse me, Usagi, I think I will go to my room for a while." she said as she left the living room, heading up the winding staircase to her bedroom. She came down a few minutes later, carrying her bow, made out of pure water and dipped in silver, and her quiver of arrows dipped in sunlight. She headed out to the training arena , and soon they heard the soft thuds of arrows hitting the target board and the sounds of her training.

Dong Yi, who was snuggled against Daisuke, sighed. "She's having the worst out of this. She didn't remember any of her family in the Silver Millenium, and our family from here left us by the side of a road with our older brother Kohaku, who was eleven. We were babies then, and Rei's family took us in when they found us. Kohaku, who is now twenty-six, met a young girl named Mikalia Bliss two years ago and they got married and are living in Spain. They visit thrice a year, once on mine and Kimi's birthday, once on the first day of the new year, and on Christmas. Kimi and I have no known family, only Rei's and Kohaku, and she has never fit in with Rei's. Finding out that we had no father during the Silver Millenium must have hurt her bad. She'll probably either come in soon and go into her bedroom, or she'll ask one of us to spar with her, probably either Jun, who rivaled her in sparring in the Silver Millenium, or Keitaro, who is the most willing to take her on."

One hour later, Kimiko came in, sweating and exhausted. She silently ignored the people in the living room who were staring at her in concern, and headed up to her room, where sounds of the shower could be heard soon. No one moved to console her. Dong Yi had warned them that when Kimiko was like that, it was best to leave her alone until she cooled down. So they stayed in the living room.

HELP! I'm running out of ideas! And if you see any mistakes, just review and I will try to change it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Flute Lesson

Chapter 7

"Ok, would someone please tell me the reason my 'father' never gave when we were in the Silver Millenium?" Kimiko asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "He claimed that Queen Metallia, Queen Beryl's mother, had threatened that unless he left his wife and married her daughter, she would declare war against the Silver Alliance. Apparently, Queen Metallia hated Queen Serenity for not automatically including Earth in the Silver Alliance, and wished to have some sort of revenge. It didn't work after a while, when we were ordered to come to Mars, and they made up." Mamoru said, shrugging.

"To be honest, I never liked Queen Beryl or her mother. Always so cruel and demanding. King Terrain was nice, though." Zoicite volunteered. Kimiko muttered something under her breath. "What?" Jadeite, who had heard the mutter, asked. "Nothing. Just saying that _fine,_ it wasn't my father's fault, it was Queen Berry's, or whatever her name was, so whatever, I forgive you." she repeated, slightly louder this time. The boys smiled, relieved, and chuckled at Kimiko's nickname for Beryl.

"So, aren't you boys going to explain why you were on Beryl's side during the war?" Rei demanded, though the fact that she was curled up in Jadeite's arms lessened her try – to – be – grouchy look. "We knew that Earth wasn't strong enough to defeat Beryl alone – she along with Metallia was impossible to beat if they were together. However, we thought that if we made Beryl think that we gave in willingly, she would give less impact of the war to the Moon. We erased memories of you from our minds in case Beryl decided to look into our minds and use it against us. What we didn't count on was Beryl brainwashing us as a precaution." Kunzite explained. The girls nodded in sympathy.

Just then, Dong Yi glanced at her watch and... "Kimi, it's dinner! And after that we've gotta practice for the concert!" she yelped. Kimiko looked at her watch as well, and sighed. "Kay girls, we've gotta practice today, and I wanna get that new song right." They all began to stand and stretch. "You can come to the concert tomorrow, if you want, it's public, and it'll be the concert of one of our opening songs," Kimiko invited, and the boys agreed.

 _The next one will be the day of the concert. I might add a battle scene, but that might be a later chapter._


	7. Chapter 7 - Reasoning Out

Chapter 7

"Ok, would someone please tell me the reason my 'father' never gave when we were in the Silver Millenium?" Kimiko asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "He claimed that Queen Metallia, Queen Beryl's mother, had threatened that unless he left his wife and married her daughter, she would declare war against the Silver Alliance. Apparently, Queen Metallia hated Queen Serenity for not automatically including Earth in the Silver Alliance, and wished to have some sort of revenge. It didn't work after a while, when we were ordered to come to Mars, and they made up." Mamoru said, shrugging.

"To be honest, I never liked Queen Beryl or her mother. Always so cruel and demanding. King Terrain was nice, though." Zoicite volunteered. Kimiko muttered something under her breath. "What?" Jadeite, who had heard the mutter, asked. "Nothing. Just saying that _fine,_ it wasn't my father's fault, it was Queen Berry's, or whatever her name was, so whatever, I forgive you." she repeated, slightly louder this time. The boys smiled, relieved, and chuckled at Kimiko's nickname for Beryl.

"So, aren't you boys going to explain why you were on Beryl's side during the war?" Rei demanded, though the fact that she was curled up in Jadeite's arms lessened her try – to – be – grouchy look. "We knew that Earth wasn't strong enough to defeat Beryl alone – she along with Metallia was impossible to beat if they were together. However, we thought that if we made Beryl think that we gave in willingly, she would give less impact of the war to the Moon. We erased memories of you from our minds in case Beryl decided to look into our minds and use it against us. What we didn't count on was Beryl brainwashing us as a precaution." Kunzite explained. The girls nodded in sympathy.

Just then, Dong Yi glanced at her watch and... "Kimi, it's dinner! And after that we've gotta practice for the concert!" she yelped. Kimiko looked at her watch as well, and sighed. "Kay girls, we've gotta practice today, and I wanna get that new song right." They all began to stand and stretch. "You can come to the concert tomorrow, if you want, it's public, and it'll be the concert of one of our opening songs," Kimiko invited, and the boys agreed.

 _The next one will be the day of the concert. I might add a battle scene, but that might be a later chapter._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Performance

Chapter 8

"Come on, Usa, we've gotta be at the studio in five minutes!" Dong Yi said, dragging the blonde along with her. "But Dong Yi! It's too early! It's only... ahhhh! 7.25! We've gotta be there at 7.30!" she screeched, running the rest of the way to the studio. Dong Yi sighed, and went to join the rest of the girls, who were waiting for them. Mamoru showed them the way to the reserved seats, where there was a guard guarding them, to make sure that no one got to sit there unauthorised. "Sorry, you cannot sit here..." he trailed off when Mamoru produced a pass with Usagi's signature on it, and he widened his eyes and hurriedly moved aside for them to sit down. They sat down and waited for the show to start.

 _With the girls..._

"So, Kimi is singing 'Angels' first, then I'm singing 'The Beat of My Heart', then Usagi is singing 'Castle in the Sky', then Rei is singing 'Only a Memory Away' and Minako is singing 'It's a New Day' then Kimi will sing 'Power of Love' then Usagi 'My Only Love' and Minako 'I need a Miracle'. Then I'm singing 'Listen to Your Heart', right?" Dong Yi confirmed. "Yup." Ami said, nodding her head. She and Makoto were not performing, while the others took care of the meetings. "OK, let's get this show on the road!" Kimiko cheered. She was dressed in a hot pink tank top and a chiffon pink midriff top with distressed darkwash jeans, with pale red ankle boots. Usagi was in a pale pink 3/4 sleeve turtleneck and a light blue skirt with white flats. Rei was in a off-the-shoulder pale red top and black skinny jeans with red stilettos. Minako was in an orange dress which ended at her knees and some white heels. Dong Yi was in a violet loose-fitting shirt with sapphire hearts at the neckline, and white tights with a sapphire blue clasp at the bottom of each, and white ankle boots with gold embroidery.

Kimiko ran out and shouted, "hello Crystal Tokyo!" the cheering got only louder. "Today, Blue Ivy has a new song! Would you like to hear it!" she screamed, while she was doing this the other girls were preparing their instruments. "Ok, our new song is called, 'Angels'."

 _Sparkling angels, how believe_

 _You are my saviour, immortal or free_

 _Blinded by faith, court appeal,_

 _All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

 _I see the angels, I leave until you go_

 _There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

 _No remorse cos I still remember_

 _The smile when you tore me apart!_

 _You took my heart decieved me right from the start_

 _You shook my dreams, I wish they turn into real_

 _You broke a promise, and made me re-e-a-lise_

 _It as all just a lie!_

 _Sparkling angels, come and see,_

 _Your dark intentions_

 _Your feelings for me_

 _Falling angel, tell me why_

 _What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

 _I see the angels, I leave until you go_

 _There's no escape now_

 _No mercy no more_

 _No remorse cos I still remember_

 _The smile when you tore me apart!_

 _You took my heart, decieved me right from the start_

 _You shook my dreams, I wish they turn into real_

 _You broke a promise, and made me re-e-a-lise_

 _It as all just a lie!_

 _Could happen, forever,_

 _No reason, they say_

 _This world may have failed you_

 _It dosen't give you a reason why_

 _You could have chosen a different path_

 _It all of cry_

 _The smile when you tore me apart!_

 _You took my heart, decieved me right from the start_

 _You shook my dreams, I wish they turn into real_

 _You broke a promise, and made me re-e-a-lise_

 _It as all just a lie!_

 _Could happen, forever_

 _No reason, they say_

"The next song will be 'The Beat of My Heart'" Dong Yi said.

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _Thinking about, letting it out_

 _I wanna give in, I wanna go out_

 _Been looking around, I've finally found_

 _The rhythm of love_

 _The feeling of sound_

 _It's making a change_

 _The feeling is strange_

 _It's coming right back_

 _Right back in my range_

 _Not worried about_

 _Anything else_

 _I'm waking up_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _It tears us apart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _Now I'm back to the start_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _I'm up from my down_

 _I turn it around_

 _I'm making it back, I'm not gonna drown_

 _I'm taking a stance_

 _I won't miss a chance_

 _I want you to see_

 _I'm not scared to dance_

 _The way that you feel_

 _Can never be real_

 _I want you to know_

 _I finished the deal_

 _So I'm saying to you_

 _I'll always be true_

 _To the rhythm inside_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _It tears us apart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _Now I'm back to the start_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _To the beat of my heart_

 _Now I'm back to the start_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _It tears us apart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _Now I'm back to the start_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _It tears us apart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _Now I'm back to the start_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _The beat of my heart_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _Away! Away!_

 _To the beat of my_

 _To the beat of my heart!_

"The next song is Castle in the Sky"

 _There's a place in my mind_

 _No one knows where it hides_

 _And my fantasy is flying_

 _It's a castle in the sky_

 _It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law_

 _Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight_

 _And my fancy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air_

 _Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky_

 _You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts_

 _You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon 'cause..."_

 _Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky_

"Now we're gonna sing 'Only A Memory Away'"

 _I hear the voice of my destiny call  
And I know I must go find my way  
The hardest part will be leaving you all  
And I'll miss you much more  
than words can say_

 _I'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, It's OK  
Only a memory away_

 _My intuition says something is wrong  
My friends said they'd come and say good-bye  
I can't go until I know what's going on  
I fear there is danger somewhere near by_

 _I'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, It's OK  
Only a memory away_

 _We've been together through good times and bad  
You've always been there for me  
I'll always treasure the best friends I have  
Eternally_

 _I'll be only a memory away  
If you need me  
You can call me any time of day  
And I'll be there, It's OK  
Only a memory away_

"Next up is 'It's a New Day'"

 _Got up this morning  
On the right side of my bed  
With all these crazy thoughts  
Screaming through my head  
I can't wait to see  
What this world holds for me._

 _Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day_

 _And when I see you  
Any time or any place  
You are the reason  
For the smile on my face  
'Cause you make me feel  
All my dreams can be real_

 _Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day  
It feels so good to be alive  
Even if a little rain should fall  
'Cause every moment  
Brings a new surprise to us all_

 _Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day_

 _Here in you I found a friend  
You'll be with me till the end_

 _Oh, it's a new day_

"Ok, next Kimiko is going to sing 'Power of Love'"

 _There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun._

 _You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
THe Power of Love._

 _Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it trully means to be friends._

 _You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love._

 _(Music Solo)_

 _You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love_

"Next we're gonna sing 'My Only Love'"

 _Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

 _There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

 _There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

 _My only love_

"Next, I need a Miracle"

 _Boy Meets Girl,  
You were my dream my world  
But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind  
So on my own, I feel so all alone  
though I know it's true, I'm still in love with you!_

 _I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
give me a chance to see that you are made for me,  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see it can happen to me,  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
give me a chance to see that you are made for me,  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see it can happen to me,  
it can happen to me!_

 _Day and night I'm always by your side  
cause I know for sure my love is real my feelings yours  
so take a try don't need to ask me why  
cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you._

 _I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
give me a chance to see that you are made for me,  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see it can happen to me,  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
give me a chance to see that you are made for me,  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see it can happen to me,  
it can happen to me!_

 _Miracle..._

"Next I'm gonna sing 'Listen to Your Heart', it's our last song, so rock it up guys!" Dong Yi cheered.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

 _yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

 _Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

 _And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

 _Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

 _Listen to your heart mmmmm  
i dont' know where you're going  
and i don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye_

Hey, this is my latest chapter! If you wanna find the songs, go to youtube and search their titles under sailor moon. :)


	9. Chapter 9 - The After Party

Chapter 9

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief once they were off stage. Much as she liked singing and being a popstar, she was terrified of forgetting the words and letting down the others. She followed the others to their dressing room, where Ami, Makoto, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were waiting. Haruka had gone to get the boys, and the others were in the dressing room that connected to this one. She and the others put on pretty evening gowns for the reception later on.

Usagi wore a white gown with layers and layer of white fabric spilling out from the golden-embroidered empire waist. Her sleeves were slightly puffed, and she wore white two-inch heels on her feet, moonstone earrings, necklace and bracelet.

Ami wore an off-the-shoulder pale blue gown with flowing bell sleeves and layers of different shades of blue silk flowing from the waist. Two sapphire studs were at her ears, and a simple pair of blue flats were on her feet.

Rei wore a red haltertop dress that faded from dark red to white, and on her feet were a pair of violet pumps. Half of her hair was pinned up with a amethyst stone, and she had a ruby necklace at her neck. Her ears were not pierced.

Makoto wore a dress of coral, which looked as if had been draped over her form. It flowed down to meet at a pink jewel rose at the empire waist, and an underlayer of raspberry pink was lightened from the chiffon overlayer that was in white. Her usual rose earrings sparkled at her ears, and pink heels were at her feet.

Minako wore a dress with a dark gold underlay and a white chiffon overlay. The chiffon was split in front to reveal the gold underneath. Her sleeves were short chiffon affairs shot thorough with orange-gold threads , and on her feet were dainty orange and gold wedges.

Kimiko wore a pale blue off-the-shoulder dress with spaghetti straps holding them up. Little pink rose quartz embroidered the neckline, but her ears were bare, they weren't pierced. Her feet were graced with lilac ribbon wedges.

Dong Yi wore a violet strapless dress that was beaded above the waistline, and violet silk spilling out under the blue satin sash at her waist. She wore sapphire earrings and matching flats.

Haruka and Michiru wore similar dresses; strapless sheaths with calf-length coats with flats, except that Haruka wore blue and Michiru wore aquamarine.

Hotaru had wanted to wear black, but Setsuna had stoutly refused, so she was wearing a pale yellow gown with one shoulder as a ribbon and the other a spaghetti strap and sparkled glittered on the chiffon overlay of the dress and white flats. Both she and Setsuna were obviously pleased with the result.

Chibi-Usa was in a pink dress with the top embroidered with silver threads and a hot pink skirt that was clipped up in some places with tiny silver diamonds. Her shoes were pink and embroidered with silver like her gown.

The boys were dressed like the rest of the males, in black suits and white shirts. Soichiro's hair was tied back by a black rubberband.

They greeted the girls, and Kimiko allowed Keitaro to stand next to her. Dong Yi and Daisuke were chatting cordially, laughing together, Usagi and Mamoru were holding hands and giggling over some joke, Ami and Soichiro were apparently discussing some intellectual thing, Rei and Jun were arguing, Makoto and Nobuyuki were chatting and Minako and Kazuya were apparently discussing a mix of battle plans and memories.

" _So happy."_ Kimiko thought to herself. Maybe it was time for her to start to trust these men. She smiled and struck up a conversation with Keitaro, Dong Yi and Daisuke. "Dong Yi! Do you want to make a shopping trip tomorrow, in place of the one we missed on Saturday? I wanna get my ears pierced, and I so need to get earrings! Would," she turned to Keitaro and Daisuke, "you two like to come? Jun is coming with us, cos Rei's getting her ears pierced too." the men in question nodded.

The next day, Rei, Dong Yi and Kimiko roamed the earrings shop, and Rei picked out a pair of ruby earrings, one pair of amethyst ones, and a pair of heart-shaped red jadeite ones. Kimiko bought a pair of amethyst ones, both studs and dangly, one pair of pink-purple sapphire and one of diamond. Dong Yi bought a pair of emerald studs, teardrop – shaped amethyst ones, and a pair of pink – purple sapphire ones. She and Kimiko opted for wearing the pink-purple sapphire ones and Rei opted for the heart-shaped red jadeite ones. The trio were very happy with the result, and came out of the shop happily. Kimiko disappeared from there, assuring the others that she would be home soon. When she arrived, though, they stared at her in shock.

It wasn't the new purple dress she was wearing or the fact that her ears were pierced – they had known anyway – it was her hair. While her hair still reached to about slightly below the middle of her back, it was slightly wavier than her original one, the jet-black mass now had a purple streak in it. Her bangs were still there, though.

"Omigosh, Kimi! You look cute with that! Where didja get it?" Dong Yi squealed, touching Kimiko's hair. "At Mia's. I found out online that she has a hair salon that dyes hair. Went there today and got it," she said, fingering it. "I've gotta go and wash it, Mia says so. Ciao!" She went up to her room.


	10. Chapter 10 - New Songs

Chapter 10

"What's that?" Soichiro and Mamoru asked simultaneously, coming down from their rooms. "Oh, that?" It's just Dong Yi and Kimi working on new songs. They want us to hear them today, and make the changes in time for practicing to get it right by next month's concert." Makoto said, serving them breakfasts of airy pancakes. "Rei, get those two to come down. I've called them once already, but knowing those two, they probably didn't hear." Michiru said, coming down dressed in a lilac wrap dress and white leggings. They heard a whoop from upstairs, and she giggled. "They probably got that song right." Rei went up to Kimiko's room and hollered, "Dong Yi! Kimi! Breakfast!" Kimiko and Dong Yi came down, Kimiko scribbling inside a small black notebook. She hummed to herself as she ate her breakfast, and she and Dong Yi disappeared to her room once more after breakfast.

One hour later...

"Re-ei, come and see if this is okay, will ya?" Kimiko called from her room. Rei, who had just finished her daily meditating, laughed as she strolled to the rose-scented room. "What?" "Whaddya think of this?" Dong Yi asked as Kimiko began singing.

" _I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride that they call life.  
Keep trying to make it through that next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight.  
So here I go, takin' the curve,  
but I know that I'm never alone.  
I think of you, and how you never let me go._

 _I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me),  
and everything else is gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.  
Connected... oooooh connected inside._

 _It's not an accident, the time we spent apart.  
But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart.  
You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end.  
Because of you, I know I've found my strength again._

 _I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
You hear me (you hear me), you're near me (you're near me),  
and everything else is gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie.  
Connected... ooooh connected inside._

 _Everytime that I breathe, I can feel the energy._

 _Reachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to you._

 _Wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am.  
Seperate souls, unified, touching at the speed of light._

 _I feel connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're standing right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright.  
connected (connected), protected (protected), it's like you're sitting right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright._

 _'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie._

 _connected, connected inside, connected, connected inside, connected."_

Rei looked at them, astounded. "Girls, that was BRILLIANT! How did you manage?" "I dunno, we've been working on this and a few other songs for years." Dong Yi shrugged. "What else?" Rei asked, curious. Dong Yi smiled and began to sing.

" _It's so rare to find a friend like you  
Somehow when you're around, the sky is always blue  
The way we talk, the things you say  
The way you make it all ok  
And how you know, all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway!_

Kimiko joined in for the chorus

 _If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring  
wherever you go in this world I'll come along!  
Together we dream the same dream.  
Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me.  
Oh ooh oh  
Two Voices, One Song_

 _And anywhere you are,  
you know I'll be around.  
And when you call my name,  
I'll listen for the sound!_

 _If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring.  
Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along!  
Together we dream the same dream.  
Forever I'm here for you,  
you're here for me.  
Oh ooh oh.  
Two voices, one song.  
Oh ooh oh.  
Two voices, one song_

 _Together we dream the same dream_

 _Forever I'm here for you you're here for me_

 _Oh ooh oh_

 _Two voices, one song..."_

Dong Yi finished and Rei clapped but looked thoughtful. "That one's nice, but I like the first one better. Is there anymore?" Kimiko grinned. Go tell the others that we're coming down. We've got two more songs, but we wanna sing all four to the others as well." Rei pouted, but nodded. "Kay." She rounded all the occupants of the house into the living room. When Dong Yi and Kimiko came down, sang the two songs and two more. The first one was 'You're the One' and the second was 'Believe'

" _Some people say you can't be found  
You're not around  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Some people say that you're not real  
A fairytale  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _They say that dreams are for sleepin'  
I'm wide awake and believin'  
Open my eyes and see  
You're right in front of me_

 _You're the one  
You're the one  
I've known all along  
You're the one  
You're the one  
You're all that I want_

 _You're wild and free, strong enough for me  
And what we have will never be undone  
Oh, ooh, ooh, you're the one_

 _Like the morning each dawn  
You keep me holding on  
Run away with me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
The way you are to me  
You show me how to see tomorrow (tomorrow)  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
You're the one  
You're the one  
I've known all along_

 _You're the one...  
You're the one...  
You're the one...  
You're the one...  
Oh, ooh, ooh  
You're the one"_

Kimiko sang next.

" _Hidden beneath the ground,  
Is the spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind,  
That you feel upon your cheek._

 _And every breeze that whispers,  
Reminds us constantly,  
Sometimes what's real,  
Is something you can't see,_

 _Believe in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe and sing from your heart, you'll see_

 _Your song will hold the key_

 _Waiting behind the clouds,  
Is a sky that's always clear  
And chasing away the doubts,  
You watch the sun appear_

 _It's shining to remind you,  
As each new day begins.  
There's always hope if you just let it in_

 _Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart you'll see  
Your song will hold the key_

 _You can paint the stars,  
You can touch the sky  
Spread your wings and discover you can fly  
Won't know until you try_

 _Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart you'll see  
Your song will hold the key  
Oohh,  
Believe and dream what can be  
Ask with your heart and you will receive  
Believe the beauty is yours to see  
Your song will hold the key...  
Aahhhhh...  
Believe, believe, when you believe_

 _Ooohhh"_

There was silence for a minute before Usagi clapped and declared. "We're _so_ singing those next month!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Battle Part 1

Chapter 11

"Venus, go Earth." Minako sleepily answered at 6.30 on a Saturday morning. "Venus, we've got a problem at the Square! Beryl, Nehelania, Mistress 9, Black Moon Clan, Wiseman, all the people under Chaos! They're here! As well as the stupid minions of theirs! Get the Senshi and Shitennou here- Light, watch out! Earth Blinding Ray!" at the frantic sound of Sailor Earth's voice, Venus sat up in alarm. Sailor Earth was rarely frantic, so it must be serious. She ran to the bell that was always at her bedside, along with her Cosmic Henshin pen. Grabbing both items, she frantically rang the bell as she ran to the rooms where the Shitennou were staying. "Mamoru, Soichiro, Jun, Nobuyuki, Kazuya, Keitaro, Daisuke! Wake up! Attack at the Square!" The Shitennou woke up, glowing into their transformations, as they met the girls already in their Senshi form and they all shimmered into the Square.

They were met with a horrifying sight. Light was pale and sported many injuries, and Earth was sporting some as well, but was doing her best to out the minions the enemy was sending. She was alternating using her sword of Earth, her bow and arrows, and her attacks. Mars jumped right in. "Mars Wildfire!" "Mercury Tsunami Wave!" "Jupiter Lightning Storm!" "Venus Beautiful Love!" "Earth Blinding Light!" The shitennou helped, letting colourful rivers of light stream from their fingers. Emerald carried Light out of the way before healing her. Earth allowed herself to be healed before jumping back into the game with newfound energy.

Moon motioned Earth to her. "Kimi, we can't win this. We'll have to weaken Chaos and defeat the others – I don't think Beryl and the others are that powerful any more." "Defeat all but Chaos, then use the crystals.


End file.
